This invention is directed generally to the binding of bound or unbound generally aligned stacked sheets of paper. More particularly, the invention pertains to the art of binding apparatus and further to an apparatus for applying a U-shaped spline binding strip to an edge of a document set.
The invention is specifically adapted for use with xerographic equipment for on-line application of a plastic spline binder strip to a compiled document set during the finishing process and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader application and can be used, for example, for applying plastic or metallic U-shaped strips to the perimeter of thick cardboard sheets or other sheet-type structures where rigidity is a concern.
Recent technology advances in the art of photo duplication apparatus have made it possible for low-end users to create handsome leaflets, reports, booklets and the like. Indeed, most business offices are equipped with at least one copy machine having both sort and staple features whereby large quantities of compiled document sets may be produced by relatively unskilled personnel in non-commercial printing operations.
Alternative binding methods have been proposed for providing a more pleasing finished appearance. Among the alternatives are included mechanical spline binder strips.
Heretofore, finishing processes using plastic or metallic U-shaped spline binder strips have been carried out off-line by office personnel away from the copy machine itself. Since the spline binder strips are compatible with staples, the document sets can be sorted and stapled at the copy machine and the binding strips are applied to the document set in a second manual operation. This two-step process wastes time and human resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated binding process as an alternative or addition to the staple binding feature found in popular office copy machines. The automatic apparatus should desirably be flexible enough to accommodate various document sizes which may range from 2 to 300 or more sheets. Also, for large copy jobs, a reservoir of readily available U-shaped spline binder strips is desirable in order that the automated operation may proceed uninterrupted and unmanned. Lastly, the document sets must be bound efficiently and in a manner such that the sheets are relatively aligned and fastened to distribute the intersheet adhesion over a large binding area.